mdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode list
All 26 episodes of The Mighty Ducks and their original air dates. 1 "The First Face-Off: Part 1" September 7, 1996 Curious about a team of giant ducks playing hockey, police captain Klegghorn talks to their manager, Phil Palmfeather, who reveals that they are a resistance group against the evil Saurian overlords on the other-dimensional planet Puckworld. ---- 2 "The First Face-Off: Part 2" September 8, 1996 As the Ducks arrive on Earth, leaving Canard trapped in limbo, they attempt to find a place in their new world as Wildwing struggles with the decision of whether or not to fully accept his new role as leader. ---- 3 "A Traitor Among Us" September 13, 1996 An attractive spy is hired by Dragaunus to trick the ducks into acquiring a chip in a mountain, leaving Nosedive and Duke smitten and with only Tanya aware of her true identity. ---- 4 "Zap Attack" September 14, 1996 When Dragaunus creates an energy creature that unleashes havoc on the city, only Tanya's friend Doctor Huggarman can help them save the day. ---- 5 "Phil in the Blank" September 22, 1996 Needing to keep the Ducks occupied while he steals an engine from a rocket, Dragaunus has Wraith cast a spell on Phil to keep the Ducks busy with various public appearances, and only an unconscious Nosedive knows the truth. ---- 6 "Power Play" September 28, 1996 A hockey goon with a grudge against the Ducks reminds Grin of himself before he met his mentor, but when Dragaunus transforms the goon into a monster- while also creating an electricity-based monster, Grin must recall his master's lessons before all the Ducks are slaughtered. ---- 7 "Dungeons And Ducks" October 4, 1996 When all the Ducks- minus Grin- are sent to a dimension where magic rules, they must help their new friend Borg defeat the evil wizard Asteroth and get home in time for their next hockey game. A parody of Dungeons and Dragons game. ---- 8 "Take Me To Your Leader" October 11, 1996 After making a mistake in a fight against Dragaunus, Wildwing resigns from his role as leader, leaving the other Ducks each attempting to assume command as Dragaunus unleashes a powerful alien plant against the city. ---- 9 "The Human Factor" October 12, 1996 With the Mask broken in a recent confrontation, Wildwing, Nosedive, Mallory and Duke must resort to more conventional detective work when they find themselves trapped in a suspiciously nice town after the Migrator mysteriously breaks down. ---- 10. "Beak to the Future" October 18, 1996 When faced with an offer by Dragaunus to return home, the Ducks are confronted by a future version of Phil who takes them to a future where Dragaunus has conquered Earth, forcing the Ducks to defeat Phineus Viper- Earth's ruler in Dragaunus's absence- before they return home to stop Dragaunus's original plan from succeeding. ---- 11. "Microducks" October 19, 1996 While investigating a crime spree by the evil Doctor Droid, Nosedive, Tanya and Grin are hit by a shrinking ray, leaving them rapidly shrinking as the others attempt to defeat Droid's powerful robot. ---- 12. "Beaks vs BRAWN]" October 26, 1996 When Dragaunus reprograms a B.R.A.W.N. robot- one of the guards who oversaw his dimensional prison- to attack the Ducks, Wildwing, Mallory and Tanya must re-reprogram B.R.A.W.N. to help them stop Dragaunus from acquiring a flotation device he needs to power his new aerial fortress. ---- 13 "Jurassic Puck" November 2, 1996 Attempting to turn Earth into a Saurian paradise, Dragaunus unleashes a wave of dinosaurs against the Ducks. ---- 14 "The Return of Dr. Droid" November 8, 1996 Doctor Droid has returned in a new robot body that allows him to control every electronic appliance in the world; meanwhile, Phil gets a new girlfriend or does he. ---- 15 "Mondo-Man" November 9, 1996 When the new super-hero in town starts to treat the Ducks like the villains, the Ducks realise that he has been deceived by Dragaunus, leaving them in a race against time to stop him before innocent people are endangered. ---- 16 "Puck Fiction" November 15, 1996 With the other Ducks arrested for a crime they didn't commit, Nosedive and Grin must pose as gangsters to find out what is going on. ---- 17 "Monster Rally" November 16, 1996 The mutated Daddy-O-Cool is determined to make the world a cooler place by contaminating the world's water supply, but he requires the engine from the new Mega-Migrator for his plan to be successful. ---- 18 "Buzz Blitzman, Mighty Duck" November 22, 1996 The Ducks are forced to protect an annoying fan of theirs from Dragaunus, but the attempt is hampered due to the kid refusing to reveal why Dragaunus wants him in the first place. ---- 19 "Bringing Down Baby" November 23, 1996 When the ducks discover an alien egg in space, the egg hatches to reveal an alien that imprints on Nosedive as its father, the Ducks little suspecting that Dragaunus arranged for them to find the egg in the first place. ---- 20 "Mad Quacks Beyond Hockeydome" December 6, 1996 While Dragaunus makes a new batch of Balerium Crystals to power his engines, the Ducks are sent to another planet to play a game of Space Hockey where the losers are disintegrated. A Parody of Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome. ---- 21 "The Final Face-Off" December 7, 1996 Wildwing is captured by Dragaunus, who wants to use the Mask to locate Atlantis with its plentiful supply of Balerium Crystals in order to create a portal to limbo. ---- 22 "The Iced Ducks Cometh" December 13, 1996 The ducks find themselves fighting a two-sided war as Dragaunus attempts to heat Earth up at the same time as two aliens try to freeze the planet. ---- 23 "The Most Dangerous Duck Hunt" December 20, 1996 Tracking Dragaunus's recent creation of a Salernite missile to the only place where the mineral is found on Earth, Wildwing, Tanya and Duke find themselves the prey in a big game hunt and restricted to only the basic essentials of their weaponry. ---- 24 "The Return of Asteroth" December 27, 1996 When the sorcerer Asteroth comes to Earth to search for his amulet- which the Ducks took from him as a souvenir of their last encounter- the ducks must destroy the amulet before Asteroth kills them all. ---- 25 "Duck Hard" January 3, 1997 When Dragaunus mounts a direct attack on the Ducks' headquarters, Wildwing is forced to team up with the Ducks' old 'nemesis' Captain Klegghorn to get through the base's security systems. ---- 26 "To Catch a Duck" January 10, 1997 When Dragaunus sends notorious Puckworld thief Falcone after the jewels he requires for his latest weapon, tensions arise in the Ducks as Mallory questions Duke's loyalty due to Falcone once having been a part of his gang.